reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaptooth Breach
Gaptooth Breach is a camp and prominent gang hideout in Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2, in the Gaptooth Ridge region of the New Austin territory. Layout Gaptooth Breach is a small, rural desert mining settlement, with a large mine complex. It is mostly made up of tents to house the resident miners and treasure hunters, however, a few smaller wooden shacks and a couple of larger warehouses and offices exist as well as a shaft tower on top of the mountain. It appears many of the miners have criminal interests, like kidnapping, weaponry and treasure hunting. Background Events of Red Dead Online As of 1898, the player can track down Barbarella Alcazar, who is using the mine as a hideout. ''Red Dead Redemption 2'' As of 1907, Gaptooth Breach lies mostly abandoned. However, it is used as a hideout by Esteban Cortez and his accomplices in an attempt to hide from the law. Red Dead Redemption The player's first encounter in the area is during the Irish mission "Man is Born Unto Trouble". After which, the player can complete a gang hideout by talking with Clay Pettiford on the outskirts of the miners' camp, clearing the site of the Treasure Hunters gang and rescuing his friend, Floyd Brogles. Also, the Nigel West Dickens mission "Liars, Cheats and Other Proud Americans" takes place just south of this location. The second segment of the Stranger side-mission "Funny Man" takes place in this location. Outlaws to the End The Outlaws to the End Co-op mission "Walton's Gold" takes place here, in which players must fight off miners, put bags of gold in the minecart, take it out of the mine and finally kill the Waltons Gang members who have come to reclaim the gold. Undead Nightmare In the Undead Nightmare DLC pack, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the Undead and then protected from re-infestation thereafter. Once the mine is safe, the player will receive Dynamite. Like all other rescued settlements Gaptooth Breach features a safehouse it is the single bed on the ground floor of the main building. There are six defenders of the mine, all of them local miners or treasure hunters, and at least two of them will be found in the mines. The mine's defenders include Digby Haskins, Harlan Forbes, Lester Dugan, Mickey Brunson, Roscoe Duffy and Clark Hatfield. This is also the location of Chu Fook, the seventh missing person to be rescued in the Fort Mercer segment of the Missing Souls Side-missions. Location Travel to the southwest of the New Austin map. After reaching Benedict Point, head west. Look for where the Railroad starts to turn north. It appears as a "Danger" symbol on the fold-out paper map. The entrance to the mining camp is just above the "G" in "Gaptooth Breach" on then in-game map when fully zoomed in. Single-player Mission Walkthrough Upon arrival, a message will pop up telling the player to meet the injured man (Clay Pettiford) at the crates, south of the mine. He will tell Marston that the miners jumped him and his friend Floyd, who were looking for a treasure inside the mines. He will tell Marston that Floyd is probably held in the railroad house, southwest of the mine entrance (it will be marked with a blue dot). The player does not have to free Floyd, but he will give some support that can be life-saving inside the mine. As soon as the player enters the mine, the treasure location will be marked on the map. Simply fight through the corridors shooting up the TNT crates and the oil lamps to clear out the enemies. When opening up the treasure chest, it will contain around $100-200 dollars, and Floyd will tell Marston that he can have it all, and sits on a box of dynamite. After leaving the room, the dynamite explodes, killing Floyd. It is not known if Floyd committed suicide, or accidentally blew himself up. Simply fight back out of the mine to the mine entrance. When going for the U.S. Marshal Outfit, be sure to clear out Gaptooth Breach before attempting a speed run as helping Floyd will take too long, and time is most important during the run. Multiplayer The Free Roam version of Gaptooth Breach requires the player to fight their way into the mine, secure the mine cart full of gold, and move the minecart along the track up to the hill where the shaft tower for the mine lift is. Enemies will periodically spawn along the route to stop the player as they move the cart. The initial push toward the mine entrance requires players to fight through a large number of Treasure Hunters. During this assault, players will also be harassed by two men, both named Fletch Hillard, who fire Springfield Rifles from the ridge overlooking the mining camp. The mine in Gaptooth Breach has a weapon crate containing Dynamite. It is also the only Gang Hideout in Free Roam that does not require the player to kill all of the enemies in order to complete the hideout. The player only needs to move the mine cart to the end of the track to finish the mission. Often, however, the player will kill all of the enemies in the mission in the course of accomplishing this; but unlike Pike's Basin, they will not be required to clear out any stragglers after completing the primary objective. There is an abandoned stagecoach parked near the end of the track with two horses hitched; this is one of the only places in the game where players can legally obtain a stagecoach for use. The stagecoach may not be driven until after the hideout is completed. Gaptooth Breach is also the site of the cooperative mission Walton's Gold, which requires the players to fight their way into the mine, fill the minecart with as much gold as possible before time runs out, and fight their way back out. Social Club Challenge When a Rockstar Games Social Club account is linked to the game on the player's console, the Gaptooth Breach Social Club Challenge is triggered whenever entering the gang hideout in single player. Please see the linked page for details on the challenge requirements and rewards. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption *"Man is Born Unto Trouble" ;Red Dead Redemption 2 *Bounty Hunting Tips *At the top of the hill above the mine is a tower about three stories high. There is a shed right next to it, inside there is a lever used to activate the lift that goes in and out of the mine. This lift is fully functional and can be used at any time during the game. *Use the Treasure Hunter Outfit to finish the gang hideout without actually killing anybody. *It's rather easy to complete Sharpshooter Level 10 challenge here, as when in the mine's tunnels it is near impossible to get flanked and should be done with a high ammo weapon such as the Mauser Pistol or Evans Repeater. Notes :The following information only pertains to Red Dead Redemption 2. *Far to the southwest, almost to the Sea of Coronado, is the Jesuit Missionary. * To the east across the railroad tracks and close to where the roads makes a triangle are four wagons. At the foot of one of them is a lockbox containing a gold nugget and Valerian Root. * As of Patch 1.15 with the addition of the PC content Gaptooth Breach becomes a gang hideout for the Del Lobos. Trivia *Clay Pettiford dies of his wounds. Once dead, his body can be looted and his ammo from his dropped gun can be taken. *The large building with the slanted roof and built on the ridge-side is actually a stamp mill which is a form of processing ore for the preparation of smelting but inside the mine, there is nothing but some furniture. *There used to be a series of ladders leading out of the vertical tunnel but the ladders near the top appear to have collapsed. *There are a large amount of dynamite crates which can be useful for clearing enemies out of the mine. *Gaptooth Breach is likely a ore mine by appearance. *This may be the longest gang hideout in multiplayer due to the player having to fight their way into the mine and pushing the minecart out while fighting. *According to a campfire tale, a seventy year old woman committed suicide by throwing herself down the mineshaft. The story also tells that whenever she's about, a cold wind blows, the lights blow out, and the Treasure Hunters gang members can see the spirit of the woman. *Sometimes in Undead Nightmare, when the game is saved here, the miners will not be here. This is only confirmed on the XBOX 360, though. *As well as the treasure chest in the mine, there are three more chests located in some of the tents outside the mine entrance, each holding around $15-25. *While most of the mine is blocked off in Redemption 2, the entire interior exists in the game (it also remains on the minimap). However, the model & texture quality beyond the blockade is lower than in the rest of the game, suggesting it was simply lifted directly from the previous game with minimal changes made. Gallery Red Dead Redemption File:Gaptooth_Breach.jpg|Marston clearing out the mine at Gaptooth Breach File:Gaptooth.ridge.location.new.austin.jpg|Marston has the drop on this miner in Gaptooth Breach gaptoothbreach.jpg|Marston pushing the mine cart, while firing at the Treasure Hunters rdr_gaptooth.jpg|Marston destroys a box of TNT while pushing a mine cart at Gaptooth Breach File:Rdr_marston_gaptooth.jpg|Marston runs from the Undead hordes through the mine at Gaptooth Breach mina2.png plano mina.png GaptoothBreach-screen.jpg Red Dead Redemption 2 0_0 (110).jpg|Gaptooth Breach in Red Dead Redemption 2 0_0 (111).jpg|Gaptooth Breach seen from a rock 0_0 (107).jpg|Gaptooth Breach at night seen from a rock Trophies/Achievements Red Dead Redemption The Gaptooth Breach hideout is associated with the following gameplay achievements/trophies: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Undead Nightmare Keeping this location free of Undead infestation during the Undead Nightmare contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: ---- Keeping the area free of Undead infestation and rescuing the missing person at this location also contribute toward the following Trophy/Achievement: ---- Related Content de:Gaptooth Breach es:Gaptooth Breach Category:Redemption Locations Category:Hideouts Category:New Austin Category:Locations Category:Redemption II Locations